cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Beaumont
Andrea Beaumont is an heiress and ex-lover of Oliver Queen, as well as an old business partner of Ray Palmer. She returns to Star City to collect on her father's insurance money and to propose a partnership with Palmer Technologies. Pre-Convergence Early Life As revealed in Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past, Canary Season 1 In Big Game, she meets with Ray Palmer to discuss a merger between Beaumont Global and Palmer Technologies. Ray eventually agrees and discovers Andrea is working with a resurrected Tommy Merlyn to unknown ends. In What Might Have Been, she is part of the refugee group at Queen Manor and is killed by "Damien Darhk" shortly before Oliver wakes up in the hospital. In Generosity Overreach, In An Extra Incentive, In Laurel's Sin, In Lover's Quarrel, In Our Truth, In The Phantasm, In My Demons, Canary Season 2 In Counting Bodies Like Sheep, In H.I.V.E., In Ab Initio, In Losing Your Memory, In A League Of Their Own, In The Longbow Hunters, In Adam Raised A Cain, In You Have Failed This City, The Convergence Canary Season 3 In The Storm, In There Is Healing, In Rebirth, In I Don't Belong, In Follow You Down, In The Prisoner, In The Kindness of Strangers, Canary Season 4 In See You Again, In Green/Black/White/Red/Gold, In The Sound and the Fury, In We Happy Few, In Glorious, In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Birds of Prey Season 2 In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1, In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2, In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In 30 Days Of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Sisters, In Save My City, Birds of Prey Season 4 In Black Arrow, In Like You, In Please Don't Go, In Superhero Club, In The Prometheus Project, Part 1, In The Prometheus Project, Part 2, In Not Easy, In Devil's Eyes, Part 1, In Devil's Eyes, Part 2, In Control, Part 1, In Control, Part 2, Batman Season 1 In A Death in the Family, Batman Season 2 In Bones, In Bloodstorm, In Beautiful Lie, In The Man Who Broke The Bat, In Knightfall, In Bulletproof, Batman Season 3 In No Man's Land: Death Of The Family, Birds of Prey Season 5 Trivia Episode Absence In Canary Season 1, Andrea does not appear in 1 episode: * Canary/Flash In Canary Season 2, Andrea does not appear in 1 episode: * Canary Black In Canary Season 3, Andrea does not appear in 1 episode: * Dead Men Tell No Tales In Canary Season 4, Andrea does not appear in 2 episodes: * Honor Before Reason * The Parson's Farewell Appearances * 35/50 (Canary) * 33/145 (Birds of Prey) * 8/36 (Batman) * 71 (Total) (Canary S1) (9/10) * Big Game * What Might Have Been (dreamscape) * Generosity Overreach * An Extra Incentive * Laurel's Sin * Lover's Quarrel * Our Truth * The Phantasm * My Demons (Canary S2) (9/10) * Arrangements * Counting Bodies Like Sheep * H.I.V.E. * Ab Initio * Losing Your Memory * A League Of Their Own * The Longbow Hunters * Adam Raised A Cain * You Have Failed This City (Canary S3) (9/10) * The Storm * There Is Healing * Rebirth * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * Daughters of the House of Zod * The Prisoner * The Kindness of Strangers * From a Certain Point of View (Canary S4) (8/10) * See You Again * Green/Black/White/Red/Gold * Affairs * The Sound and the Fury * We Happy Few * Glorious * Anti-Life * Apokaliptic Designs (Birds of Prey S2) (3/20) * 2x05 Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past (flashbacks) * 2x19 Tower of Babel, Part 1 * 2x20 Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (13/22) *3x01 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 *3x02 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 *3x03 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 *3x08 Red Rain *3x09 Body & Soul *3x10 Trinity (episode) *3x11 Enemy Mine *3x12 Cry For Justice *3x13 Rise & Fall *3x19 30 Days Of Night *3x20 Devils & Dust *3x21 Sisters *3x22 Save My City (Birds of Prey S4) (11/20) *4x01 Black Arrow *4x03 Like You *4x04 Please Don't Go *4x07 Superhero Club *4x08 The Prometheus Project, Part 1 *4x09 The Prometheus Project, Part 2 *4x10 Not Easy *4x12 Devil's Eyes, Part 1 *4x13 Devil's Eyes, Part 2 *4x19 Control, Part 1 *4x20 Control, Part 2 (Batman S1) (1/13) *1x11 A Death in the Family (Batman S2) (6/13) *2x07 Bones *2x08 Bloodstorm *2x09 Beautiful Lie *2x10 The Man Who Broke The Bat *2x11 Knightfall *2x12 Bulletproof (Batman S3) (1/10) *3x10 No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (flashbacks) (Birds of Prey S5) (6/20) *5x01 Fire Escape *5x02 Old Friends, New Enemies *5x03 Decode *5x04 The Battle Within *5x08 You Are My Sunshine *5x09 Revolution Category:Canary Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Fanon characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Vigilantes Category:Canonical characters Category:Canary Season 1 Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Antagonists Category:Canary Main Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Main Characters Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Monotheists Category:Christians Category:Terrans Category:Antiheroes